KITTYPET
by Wolfstar Of RavenClan
Summary: Young gold was born a kittypet. But when his housefolk kick and push him around. He is forced into the forest, where his true destiny, and future, lies. But he struggles to prove himself under the watchful eye of the leader; Wolfstar. But all is not at rest, as the remnants of ScarClan haunts the twolegplace that surrounds the three clan's territories. (sequel to UNDERESTIMATED)
1. Prologue

Appleheart woke to find herself in starclan hunting grouds. A voice whispered to her.

" _Gold will come from twolegplace baring a terrible past in there_ , _it will save you from your new enemy_."

 **ALLEGIANCES** :

 **HILLCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Wolfstar **Apprentice:** Goldpaw

 **Deputy:** Shadowclaw **Apprentice:** Lionpaw

 **Medicine cat:** Appleheart **Apprentice:** Slatepaw

 **Warriors:**

Leopardnose

Tornheart

Clawstone **Apprentice:** Ebonypaw

Lichheart **Apprentice:** Wingpaw

Apricotfur

Finstripe **Apprentice:** Smokepaw

Tigerstripe

Crowwing

Raventalon **Apprentice:** Applepaw

Snaketooth

 **Apprentices:**

Goldpaw

Slatepaw

Lionpaw

Ebonypaw

Wingpaw

Smokepaw

Applepaw: dark ginger she-cat

 **Queens:**

Heronflight

 **Elders:**

Shadowtail

 **VALLEYCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Crowstar

 **Deputy:** Mousetail

 **Medicine cat:** Featherheart

 **Warriors:**

Crookedeye

Redfur **Apprentice:** Cloverpaw

Crowtalon

Strawfur

Thunderclaw

Lichenfur

Jaytail

 **Apprentices:**

Cloverpaw

 **Queens:**

Briarheart

 **MOORCLAN**

 **Leader:** Mallowstar

 **Deputy:** Bramblefur

 **Medicine cat:** Swallowtail

 **Warriors:**

Frostpelt

Lionfoot

Birdflight

Violetclaw

Bramblefur

Darkclaw

Heatherclaw

Leopardswift

Cloverpatch

 **Queens:**

Gorgeclaw

 **Elders:**

Stoneheart

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS:**

Timber

Thornheart

Rowanfur

Apricot

Percy

Broken

Shred

Cinder

Bramble

Thorn

Thresh

Minnow

Wind

Indigo

Hazel

Claw

Lion

Raven

Neo

Spot

Leo

Frost

Monster

Thunder

Sting


	2. Chapter 1: Escape and encounter

Gold ran around his house, his housefolk being mean again. Kicking, screaming, and punching. He needed to get out of this place. He couldn't live here anymore. He dashed out the cat flap. He dodged through the thorns surrounding the fence. Once he was on the other side he jumped up onto the fence and jumped off and ran, blindly, straight into the forest. He sprinted across the hill in that part of it, eventually stopping, out of breath, in a clearing.

He collapsed on his side. He was free, no more having to deal with his rude housefolk. He was now free to roam where ever he pleased.

But then out of the bushes dashed a dark gray she cat, the cat tackled gold to the ground and the two tussled around the ground he pinned the she cat to the ground. Then a reddish brown she cat with the same belly and muzzle threw him off the she cat. He tossed the she cat to the side and. Bared his fangs at the two cats; all three had their fur on end.

Gold prepared to launch at these two. When two cats dashed infront of him and stood in between him and his opponents, one of the newcomers; a dark gray tom with a black neck, tail, and stripe; turned to the smaller cats.

"Applepaw, Smokepaw what in the name of starclan are you doing!"

The two dipped their heads. "Sorry Shadowclaw?" the reddish brown one apologized.

The other; a white tom with multiple scars across the body; looked gold right in the eye. "What's your name kittypet?"

Gold backed off before dipping his head. "My name is gold."

"Humph," grunted the tom, "well my name is Tornheart and this is my clan's deputy Shadowclaw." He nodded to the other tom.

Shadowclaw nodded to the she-cats. "These are Smokepaw and Applepaw."

Then, out of the bushes, emerged what looked like a cat size grey furred dog. But gold realized it was just a cat with long skinny legs and a strangely elongated muzzle.

The tom turned his golden gaze to gold. "What are you doing here kittypet?"

Tornheart turned his head to look at the tom. "Your kits just attacked this kittypet without a reason, Wolfstar." He explained.

Wolfstar turned his head to look at Applepaw and Smokepaw. "Is this true?"

The two nodded.

Wolfstar returned his gaze to gold. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"My name is gold," gold explained, "my housefolk chased me out."

"Housefolk?" Wolfstar asked.

"Giant things that walk on two paws."

"Oh you mean twolegs." Wolfstar nodded.

' _Twolegs_ ,' gold thought, ' _what an odd name for them_. _But then again, so is kittypet_.'

"Well kittypet," Wolfstar continued, "since you have no place to return to you may come back to camp where your fate will be decided."

Gold followed without complaining as they headed off.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the clan

Gold arrived at the camp Wolfstar spoke of. It was unlike what gold expected. Instead of one of the camps the housekits would look at pictures of. This one was made entirely from nature, a lot more cats lay about the camp, some even eating little critters.

As he walked in all those cats looked up at him, One of them looked like Applepaw, but was a tabby instead of just plain, he guessed this was her and smokepaw's mother. A dark gray tabby tom was pressing cobwebs against the side of a cat.

Wolfstar wandered to a rock in the corner of the camp. he lept up and stood atop the rock.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the great rock for a clan meeting." He yowled.

All the cats in the camp gathered beneath Wolfstar, some more hesitant than others. The great cat watched them gather before continued. "Today we have a guest. Can you hear okay?" Wolfstar yowled to gold, who nodded. "Good now I expect all of you to take good care of this kit. Until his fate is decided."

The reddish brown tabby she-cat padded forward. "That is a kittypet," she meowed calmly, no hint of anger or hatred, "couldn't his twolegs take care of him?"

Wolfstar shook his head. "He was chased away by his twolegs, they won't want him."

Then the she cat spoke again. "Then he should deserve a name in this clan."

"I-I already have a name," gold stammered, "its gold."

"Still we could add on to it for the time being." The reddish brown she-cat responded.

"What are you suggesting Apricotfur?" Wolfstar meowed.

"I think we should change it to." She stopped and turned to gold. "it's gold, so the name goldkit should be a good name."

Shadowclaw stepped forward. "He's the right age for an apprentice Apricotfur."

"But he isn't a clan cat." She retorted back.

"But you just gave him a clan name."

"He deserves one while he's here since he can't go home."

Wolfstar raised a paw. "My mate has spoken and I agree," he meowed, "gold from this day forth until your fate is known you shall be known as goldkit. You shall be staying in the nursery until I reach a decision."

Goldkit dipped his head and a tan she cat approached. "My name is Heronflight," she meowed, "I'll lead you over to the nursery, I just kitted so you and me won't be the only ones in there."

Goldkit dipped his head and followed the she cat to the nursery.


	4. Chapter 3: Backstories and starclan

Gold walked out of the nursery. Tornheart approached. "Good morning Goldkit."

' _Goldkit_.' He thought. Then he remembered, that was his name from now on.

"Good morning."

Goldkit sat down. "Can you tell me everything about this place?"

Tornheart nodded. "This is a clan," he started, "but there are more than just one though. Our clan is hillclan, the others are valleyclan and moorclan. Wolfstar is our clan leader, starclan has granted him nine lives."

"Starclan?"

"Starclan is where all clan cats go when they die. They look down at us at night from silverpelt. Each star is an ancestor to a clan cat here."

He thought of the night, all those stars, are dead cats. ' _Very interesting_.' He thought.

Tornheart looked at goldkit. "You know," he meowed, "i doubt either of our ancestors are up there."

Goldkit spun his head to look at him right in the eye. "Why not yours?"

"I wasn't born in a clan."

"Then why are you living in one now?"

"Crowwing and my kits."

"Who are your kits?"

"Lionpaw, Ebonypaw, Wingpaw, and; in a way; Wolfstar, are my kits."

"What do you mean, _in a way_?"

"Wolfstar's father Lionclaw; who Lionpaw is named after as a memorial; was killed in a battle, crowwing is his mother and, and she is my mate."

"What happened to your parents?"

"My father was hit by a monster," Tornheart explained, "My mother was murdered by a fox."

Goldkit looked down at his paws. "I never knew my father, and I never got to know my mother better."

Tornheart looked at goldkit, sympathy shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Goldkit looked up into the white cat's green eyes. "Are ebonypaw and wingpaw's names memorials also?"

Tornheart nodded. "Both of their names came from the leaders who scarstar had killed before they were born, Ebonystar and Wingstar."

Goldkit looked down at his paws. ' _Scarstar_.' The name just sends a chill down his spine.


	5. Chapter 4: Fate

Goldkit lay in the nest. Ravenkit and Dovekit lay in their nest with Heronflight. Then a loud yowl rang across the camp.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the great rock for a clan meeting. That includes you Goldkit."

Goldkit padded out of the nursery, all the clan cats turned to face him. Wolfstar beckoned goldkit up to the great rock.

"The fate of this cat has been up for debate, and so now it has been decided."

Goldkit's fur prickled with excitement, and fear at the same time.

"By the light of the sun and the words of starclan, I pronounce goldkit's fate."

Goldkit shivered in place.

"Tornheart, I have talked to you about this earlier, your claws are the second sharpest in the clan."

Tornheart nodded. Goldkit's old collar was wrapped around his neck. But in one swift slash the feeling of the tight twoleg thing was gone.

"Goldkit, you will now, from this day forth, be known as Goldpaw. An apprentice of hillclan." Wolfstar continued.

Goldpaw's fur stood on end and he could smell his own fear.

"I shall be your mentor." Wolfstar finished.

Goldpaw looked up at wolfstar. He, a former kittypet, now the leader's apprentice. It was incredible.

"The reason I chose to become his mentor was because I never had an apprentice when I was made a leader."


	6. Chapter 5: Tours and history

Goldpaw walked around the hillclan territory with wolfstar. The territory reached as far as his old twoleg den. The two of them darted into the bushes when they passed that place. There was _no_ place that felt more like home than the forest now. Wolfstar explained to him more about the other two clans. When they passed the place in between the three clans Goldpaw asked. "Why does this place feel like it is empty?"

Wolfstar turned his gaze to him. "This is where all the clans meet in peace every moon." He answered.

Goldpaw peered into the place. he saw what looked like tons of empty dens in there. "Then why does it look like an old camp?"

"When scarstar took over, this was the scarclan camp before its demise."

Goldpaw shivered at the name of the scary sounding she cat.

"After scarstar's death scarclan disappeared. Most of its warriors dead, the living scattered."

"Except Tornheart?"

Wolfstar nodded pain deep in his eyes. "Except Tornheart."

Goldpaw looked into those golden eyes. "I may be asking a terribly uncomfortable question," he meowed, "but what happened to your father."

Wolfstar looked away. "Scarstar's deputy, and her littermate, thornheart killed him."

Goldpaw thought of the mysterious cat that is referenced many times.

Goldpaw and Wolfstar headed back into the camp afterwards.


	7. Chapter 6: Meet him inside

Goldpaw teared away a piece of meat from the rabbit he caught. It had been three moons ever since he became an apprentice. He had been training hard under wolfstar.

"I agree Tigerstripe."

"I don't know."

Goldpaw recognized Snaketooth and lionfur's voice.

"Look, wolfstar is doing the best he can. But he has been blinded by scarstar's rule before, what if a new power convinces him to do the same thing again." Tigerstripe meowed.

Goldpaw shot to his paws and dashed to where he heard the voices. "How dare you insult your clan leader!" he hissed.

Tigerstripe turned his amber eyes on him. "And what ground do you have kittypet!" he hissed back.

"Plenty." Goldpaw retorted.

"HA," Tigerstripe laughed, "you have no warrior blood like ours; you would be better staying out of this."

Tornheart poked his head in. "I heard raised voices."

"You stay out of this traitor." Snaketooth retorted.

Lionfur ran to his father's side.

Fur bristling with anger, Goldpaw launched himself at Tigerstripe. He sunk his claws in and tore through.

A loud yowl of pain went through the camp. Goldpaw turned to look at Tigerstripe. There were long gashes across his side. The tom shivered and then fell on his side.

"Do you yield?"

Tornheart dashed to tigerstripe's side. "You nearly killed him. _YES_ he yields.

"He insulted you and wolfstar."

"And how does that-,"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS." A deep voice snarled.

At the entrance stood wolfstar. Who looked Tigerstripe over.

"Appleheart, Slatepaw, come quick."

The two medicine cats dashed into the den and stood at tigerstripe's side as wolfstar demanded. "Which of you did this?"

Tornheart nodded at Goldpaw. "He did."

Wolfstar looked at Goldpaw and then looked Tigerstripe in the eye. "Is this true."

The orange tabby tom nodded.

Wolfstar lashed his tail. "Goldpaw, I must talk to you."

Goldpaw followed his leader to the leader's den.

Wolfstar turned on Goldpaw. "Goldpaw, this clan is unstable enough without infighting."

"Tigerstripe was insulting you and Tornheart. I just taught him a lesson."

"Not an excuse," wolfstar snarled, "in a clan you should respect their opinion unless they act against the clan on that."

Goldpaw ducked his head. "But he has no right to say that."

"It doesn't matter," wolfstar hissed, "it is not your job to act on what you think because of what another said. Did Tornheart tell you to do that?"

Goldpaw shook his head.

"Then he understands what I said more than you."

"You are supposed to respect your leader."

"But you are to respect their opinion."

"Tigerstripe held nothing back, Snaketooth too."

"You are not solving anything right now."

"What do you mean."

"You want to have cats respect you, you must respect them back."

"He had no respect to give or be given."

"If you are not to respect our ways, then go back to the life of a kittypet Goldpaw." Wolfstar finished before dismissing him.


	8. Chapter 7: the Gathering of clans

_Hillclan_ camp:

Goldpaw lay down in his nest. Wolfstar had reassigned him to Tornheart for the rest of his training. Tigerstripe was slowly healing. But he never wishes to speak with Goldpaw ever. Applepaw had always been at his side. Smokepaw seemed to keep a wary eye on the two of them.

Dovekit and Ravenkit became Dovepaw and Ravenpaw.

Goldpaw pressed a paw over his muzzle; ashamed of what wound him up at the bottom.

Tornheart was over talking with wolfstar, the dark gray tom listened. Tornheart was acting like what many fathers did when their kits, no matter the age, did; from what Goldpaw had seen of course.

Wolfstar never seen so intense, Goldpaw was yet to go to a gathering. Smokepaw told him how it was only a matter of time, and that her father should be more proud to have a young cat standing up for him.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the great rock." Wolfstar's yowl rang across the camp.

Goldpaw padded out with the other apprentices. Wolfstar sat on the great rock. He waited till everyone was gathered before he continued.

"These are the cats that will be attending the gathering, Tornheart, Clawstone, Lionfur, Ebonyheart, Applepaw, Smokepaw, and Goldpaw."

Goldpaw stared wide eyed at wolfstar as he said his name.

* * *

 _Gathering place_ :

Goldpaw walked into the gathering place alongside his mentor, all the other clans looked him over. Some whispering to the other. Others just stared.

A top the grand rock sat the other two leaders of moorclan and valleyclan. Goldpaw had noted that wolfstar was taller than the other cats in his clan, but when wolfstar jumped up on the rock, he seemed to dwarf the other two leaders beside him. Then the gray tom on the left stepped forward.

"Let the gathering begin," the tom meowed, "I shall speak first."

The other cats listened as he continued.

"Valleyclan has somewhat replenished it's old ranks with more kits."

"If it weren't for scarclan taking over there would be more of us." Grumbled what seemed to be a valleyclan elder.

But the valleyclan leader did not seem to hear him. "Prey is running well in our territory. And we have our decision on what the rising matter is."

The tom stepped down and the she-cat beside wolfstar padded forward.

"Well unlike your clan, Crowstar, moorclan is striving towards the future, as our numbers rise."

"Of course yours will, Mallowstar," snarled Crowstar, "you stood by as our clans fought scarclan."

"What do you mean by, _our_ clans," Mallowstar snarled back, "you mean your clan, and the clan that is led by the cat who betrayed us in the first place!"

"Wolfstar wasn't the only one," Crowstar retorted, "in fact, some members of our own clan had betrayed us as well, and so it was a planned attack."

"True, but wolfstar was the one who lied to us and led scarclan to our camp."

"Under scarstar's evil rule."

"He watched his father get murdered without flinching once."

"He didn't think anything of it."

Wolfstar silenced the two with a flick of his tail before stepping forward. "Mallowstar have you made your decision?!" he snarled.

Mallowstar nodded.

Wolfstar turned his gaze to the clans. "Hillclan is thriving despite the final battle, today we have Goldpaw, and now we decide whether the prophecy will be true or not."

Mallowstar padded forward. "If it is true, then there is no doubt, scarclan will return."

"And this outsider you found is to save us from them." Crowstar meowed to wolfstar.

Wolfstar turned his head to them. "Now I am unsure if he is the one, he attacked a clanmate of his."

Goldpaw realized they were talking about him.

"Then we wait." Mallowstar meowed with a calm voice.

"There is still a chance," Crowstar pleaded, "we can take him into our clan if you're unsure."

Tornheart stood up. "You can't take a cat just like that."

"We could trade him for one of ours."

"Like who."

Crowstar looked over his clan. "Redfur."

The red tom stood up.

Wolfstar nodded. "We have a deal," he meowed, "if you can get him to show his potential, then we will take him back."

Crowstar nodded. Tornheart huffed and then turned to Goldpaw, "I guess you should go join your new clanmates." He meowed.

Redfur padded towards them. Goldpaw passed him as he headed over to valleyclan.


	9. Chapter 8: In Valleyclan and Warriors

Goldpaw lay in his valleyclan apprentice nest. The night sky shined through the roof. His third mentor; Frostpelt; was kind to him. Crowstar oversees his training alongside Frostpelt. Nothing would compare. He had passed his warrior assessment.

From what he hears from the others who go the gatherings that have passed, wolfstar is impatient, and he and Frostpelt have noticed on their border with the twolegplace, strange cats were moving through.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the tree stump for a clan meeting." Crowstar yowled.

Goldpaw joined the others at the bottom.

"Today we grow our numbers of warriors with two new warriors. Goldpaw, Cloverpaw come forth."

The two padded to the front.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life?"

"I do." Goldpaw and Cloverpaw meowed at the same time.

"Then by the light of starclan I give you your warrior names, Cloverpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Cloverclaw, starclan honors your strength and loyalty." He pressed his muzzle to cloverclaw's head, and she gave him a respectful lick to the shoulder.

Crowstar turned to Goldpaw. "Goldpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Goldstream, starclan honors your bravery and loyalty." He then pressed his muzzle to goldstream's head. Goldstream gave him a respectful lick to the shoulder.

"Cloverclaw, Goldstream." The clan cheered.


	10. Chapter 9: Thorn in the twolegplace

Goldstream patrolled the border, his fur flat. When he smelled a scent that caused it to spike.

He spun around, and at one of the open stretch in the twolegplace stood a tabby tom. Scars scattered across his body. The tom walked straight towards them.

"Greetings, wonderful day am I right?" Goldstream meowed.

"Don't you get me started." The tabby tom meowed.

"So, rogue, what do you want?"

The tom looked Goldstream right in the eye. "Revenge."

Before the patrol could react, the tom flung himself at Goldstream. The two threw themselves around, throwing blows at one another. The tom was stronger than Goldstream.

Then out of the bushes came Crowstar. She threw the tom off Goldstream. "How dare you come back here." She snarled.

"Ah, Crowstar, how interesting to see you challenge me again."

Crowstar got into an attack crouch. "How dare _you_ challenge _me_ , Thornheart!" she hissed back.

Thornheart just chuckled. "Scarclan still has its vow, even with our leader dead," his eyes grew, "perhaps I should pay wolfstar a visit and reward him for killing her."

Goldstream stared at him. 'This _is thornheart, the cat who killed Wolfstar's real father_.'

Thornheart turned to Goldstream. "You know, there is someone who'd like to meet you again, _gold_."

"Where did you learn of that name?" Goldstream hissed. ' _How could a cat as vile as he is know my kittypet name_?'

"You'd like to know that, now wouldn't you." Thornheart chuckled again before dashing off into the twolegplace.

Goldstream and the others just stared after him.


	11. Chapter 10: Mentor

"Goldstream come forth." Crowstar meowed.

Goldstream stepped forward. Young Cinderpaw eagerly waiting.

"Goldstream, you have been trained under three cats," Crowstar continued, "you have more knowledge to provide, and so much to prove, I expect you to train this apprentice as to pass on these burdens and more."

Goldstream dipped his head. He and Cinderpaw touched noses as the clans cheered cinderpaw's and blackpaw's names.

"What are we to learn first?" Cinderpaw asked through all his excitement.

"Well the first is patience," Goldstream meowed sternly, "and then I think we shall tour the territory."

"Do you think we might find rogues at the twolegplace border."

"I hope not." Goldstream meowed, thinking of thornheart.

They set out alongside blackpaw and Jaytail.


	12. Chapter 11: Training and return

Goldstream fought, claws sheathed, his apprentice Cinderpaw. The two fought and Goldstream noticed a big change in his apprentice ever since they started.

"I think that's enough." He meowed.

"Aw, come on, one more round." Cinderpaw pleaded, his eyes shined with the same amount of plea.

Goldstream chuckled. "Come on."

Cinderpaw looked disappointed, but did not argue as he followed Goldstream back to camp.

Goldstream walked back into camp. But he saw a surprise as wolfstar and Redfur were there.

"Ah, good timing Goldstream." Crowstar yowled over to him.

"What's going on." Cinderpaw asked.

Wolfstar turned to Goldstream. "We would like to have you back at our camp, Goldstream."

Goldstream stepped back. "Has something happened?"

Wolfstar looked away. "Shadowclaw is dead."

Goldstream gazed at the tom in disbelief.

Wolfstar met his gaze. "I was hoping to appoint you as my deputy."

"Why don't you appoint Tornheart?"

"Starclan showed me that it is you to be leader after me."

Redfur looked up at Crowstar. "I'd be happy to come home."

Crowstar looked down at him. "You are welcome to."

Cinderpaw dashed infront of Goldstream. "You can't have Goldstream, because I-," he paused, not meeting anyone's gaze, "because I need him to train me." He added hastily.

"You can get another mentor." Goldstream meowed in his apprentice's ear. "I'll come home."

"Please don't go." Cinderpaw pleaded.

"We better get back," wolfstar meowed, "thank you for listening to what we have to say, Crowstar."

Cinderpaw avoided goldstream's gaze, as he headed out of camp with wolfstar.


	13. Chapter 12: Echo

"Applepool and Smokeheart you two lead out a hunting patrol."

The two she-cats dipped their heads as they headed out. Tornheart had always been beside Goldstream before, but now the white scarred tom respects him, but is never friendly on non-official business. At first, Goldstream thought the tom's distance was because of the fact that crowwing was murdered a moon ago. But it turns out there was something more. But Goldstream is oblivious to it as of yet.

Wolfstar stepped out of his den. The, now old, leader's golden eyes rested on Goldstream. A smile spread across his face.

"The gathering is tonight, I need you to call these people before we leave." He gave Goldstream a verbal list of names.

Goldstream nodded.

* * *

 _At the gathering._

Goldstream sat next to the other clan deputies as Mallowstar spoke.

"Moorclan brings a new warrior with them. We welcome Echostream."

"Echostream, Echostream." The clan cheered.

Goldstream looked over the crowd, eventually finding the cat they must be cheering for, a black she-cat with green eyes.

The she-cat turned her gaze to him. At once he looked away. Suddenly hot to the tail.

The silence returned as the cheering died down.

Mallowstar stepped back and Crowstar took her place.

* * *

 **A/N: I might just want to point out, for those who read underestimated; the reason scarstar cared for wolfstar is much deeper. She is not related in any way to him. Though what really was happening didn't happen until he was an apprentice.**


	14. Chapter 13: Brothers reunited

Goldstream led out a patrol. Lichheart, Clawstone, and Leopardnose beside him. They continued on their path until he heard a voice.

"Greetings."

All four of them turned to face the tom who sat atop one of the twoleg nests. A kittypet collar around his neck.

"My name's timber," he meowed, "what is all of yours."

"Timber." Goldstream echoed. ' _Why does the name sound familiar_?'

"Go back to your twolegs!" hissed clawstone.

Timber just cocked his head to one side, mockingly.

Then it hit Goldstream like a flash. " _Come on gold_." A memory echoed.

" _Wait up timber_."

Goldstream shook his head. "You three go on ahead," he meowed to the rest of his patrol, "I'll handle this."

The three others looked confused, but did not argue.

When the patrol left Goldstream sat down. "It's good to see you again, timber."

Timber looked, confusedly, at Goldstream. "What do you mean again?"

"It's me, gold."

"Gold." Timber echoed. Then his eyes lit up. "Brother."

Goldstream smiled. But then timber's fur stood on end. "What are you doing with those wild cats?"

"I am one of them now."

Timber stepped back. "Please don't kill, and eat, me."

Goldstream chuckled. "Please don't humor me."

"I heard that wild cats eat other cats."

"If that was the case, there wouldn't be so many of us here now, would there."

"I guess not."

Goldstream looked away. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Have you seen other cats like us wild cats, but not?"

Timber thought for a moment. "Yes, they sometimes pass my fence."

"Do you think you can get in, and spy for us?"

Timber stepped back. "I-I don't know."

"Please."

Timber's amber eyes soften. "I will try."


	15. Chapter 14: Impatience

Goldstream paced the camp, watching the moon rise, he couldn't sleep, and thornheart was out there, plotting something.

Applepool approached. "Goldstream, come to your nest and get some rest." She pleaded.

"I can't." he replied.

"You've been on your paws since sunrise, please." Applepool continued to plea.

Goldstream dismissed her with a flick of his tail. Applepool looked a little hesitant, before heading back to the warriors den, shooting one last worried look at him.

Goldstream pushed the thought out of his head before continuing his pacing. He felt tornheart's green eyes scorch his fur. But for once in a while, when he looked over, the white scarred tom looked a little worried and concerned.

Goldstream watch the tom head for the warriors den.

"Psst." Someone meowed from the other side of the wall around the camp.

Goldstream padded over and looked timber right in the eye.

"Okay, I managed to get in, but there is something you need to know." The reddish brown tom meowed.

"Are they planning something?"

"I don't know, but gold-,"

"I need information."

"I know, but there's something you need to know."

"If it isn't anything that has to do with an attack, or something they are planning, then I don't want to hear it."

"But this is important."

Goldstream pushed his way back to camp, ignoring timber's pleas.


	16. Chapter 15: Confined

Goldstream continued to pace the clearing. Applepool kept trying to get him to rest. Nothing would convince the warrior from what he feels he needs to be thinking. Appleheart and Slatefur had tried their best to provide for him. Even though he couldn't rest, the two manage to convince him to stop for an inspection of his health, and physical, states. Ravenpaw had brought prey for him. Dovepaw had tried to check him for ticks.

Ebonyheart had kits, Lionpaw tried to get Goldstream to go see her, and Clawstone's, kits, Burrkit and Shadowkit. But Goldstream turned down the offer.

Applepool had been at his side when she could. He sent patrols to investigate the borders. He had seen his old apprentice; Cinderpaw; be announced as cinderstripe.

Echostream had been the one to talk the most to him at the gatherings.

Tornheart had been disappearing and reappearing every now and then. Goldstream hadn't seen timber for a while.

Goldstream hoped beyond doubt, that timber's silence was because scarclan wasn't about to make a move.

"Goldstream."

Goldstream turned to face tornheart. "Yes?"

"You really need to rest."

"No, scarclan is out there, plotting something."

"I know, and I worry about that too," Tornheart meowed, "but you got the whole clan worried about you. Wolfstar included."

Goldstream stopped in place. He looked around at his clanmates. All of them had their gaze fixated on him. There was nothing else in their eyes.

"Wolfstar said, now he didn't want to do this, but you are now confined to rest in the warriors Den until he says so." Tornheart finished.

Goldstream allowed the white tom to guide him to the warriors den. He listened as Tornheart assigned Snaketooth and Tigerstripe outside the den to keep him there.


	17. Chapter 16: Meetings and Information

Goldstream lay in the warriors den, Applepool a tail length away from him. Tornheart had been given his duties for the time being. A gathering was going on tonight, but Goldstream was still confined to the camp through the night. Applepool chose to stay with him.

The clan would carry on.

"Psst."

Goldstream looked over. At one end of the warrior's den was a dark brown tabby tom. He glanced over at Applepool, who was still asleep.

He turned back. "What is it timber?"

"I have information, if you're willing to listen." Timber looked down.

Goldstream took a deep breath. "Tell me."

"Thornstar has just announced that he is planning an attack on your camp."

Goldstream straightened. "That is good news, bad for us, but at least we know, thank you timber."

A deep growl sounded from behind him. Timber froze as goldstream turned to face Applepool who was awake.

"What is that kittypet doing here?"

"Applepool."

"ANSWER ME."

Goldstream sighed. "This is timber; my brother; he is my spy in scarclan."

Applepool looked timber over. "Greetings timber." The hostility remaining in her eyes.

Timber dipped his head. "Greetings ma'am."

Applepool turned to goldstream. "Why did you not tell anyone, goldstream."

"Goldstream?" timber echoed, confused.

Goldstream turned to him. "That is my new name, my _clan_ name." he then turned to Applepool. "Because what would the clan think if I told them I was talking to a kittypet."

Applepool nodded and timber pushed out of the den.


	18. Chapter 17: Freement

Goldstream lay in his nest. Then a yowl sounded from outside the camp. He looked outside to see ValleyClan and MoorClan walk into the camp. Hillclan watched as they came in. The three clan leaders met in the middle. They talk for a moment. Then all three nodded. Then wolfstar padded over to the warriors den.

"Goldstream, you may come out now, you are no longer confined." Wolfstar informed him.

Goldstream stood up. "What do you need?"

"I heard you have a spy, I want you to bring him to camp for an official meeting and greetings."

"I think he may already be in the scarclan camp." goldstream informed him.

"the patrol that you last sent out with said you four found your spy in the twolegplace."

"Yes, but I don't know when he leaves to go spy on them."

Wolfstar nodded, "but he must return to his twolegs every so often, we can find him then."


	19. Chapter 18: Battle and surprise

Goldstream sat alone at the base of the great rock. Wolfstar announced the plan. For once in the time goldstream had seen, all three clans have gathered around in one camp. All the cats listened, Redfur, now the deputy of valleyclan, on one side, the other new deputy, Frostpelt, on the other side.

"Then we take out our biggest threat, Thornstar."

All the cats cheered, this was it. if they succeed, the clans will never be the same. There will never be a bigger chance to launch an attack.

They ran quickly through the twolegplace, led by timber, towards the scarclan camp. they arrived at an alley, so little light was in there they could only make out each other's silhouettes. They had to get familiar to the scent of scarclan so they don't end up fighting each other on accident.

The alley soon erupted into battle, the scent of scarclan strong in goldstream's nose. He tussled around with the cat until he managed to get the upper hand and chased the cat outside of the alley.

Goldstream was then tackled by a burley tom, scarclan scent covered the tom. They tussled around, gold unable to get an upper hand because of the strength of the tom.

Then a light came on outside in the alley lighting up the camp. And goldstream stood rigid as he saw who he was fighting.

Now he had heard from his mother that timber looked the most like his father.

And right now, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes stood there rigid like goldstream.

"Gold!" the tom gasped in disbelief.


	20. Chapter 19: Savings, Feelings, Defeat

Goldstream couldn't believe his eyes, his own father, here in scarclan. Goldstream stepped back.

"My son." His father took a step forward.

A flash of black fur raced and slammed into the tom. Goldstream recognized the scent of Echostream. The she-cat tussled around with his father.

But in the end, the tom tackled her and raised a paw to drive a killing blow.

Goldstream raced forward, furious and, strangely, protective. He threw all his weight against his father, pushing him aside. His father was startled and he fought bravely. The two fought, then goldstream's sight became blurry and slowly faded. Soon he regained it though when he felt liquid on his paws. He looked down to see his father, sprawled on the ground, a deep killing slash across his throat. Goldstream looked down at his paws to see the liquid was.

His father's blood.

But the battle wasn't over. As he fought he noticed something interesting.

Tornheart stood at the entrance to the scarclan camp sharing a few words with a she-cat who reeked of scarclan. The she-cat nodded, love filling her, and tornheart's, eyes. Then the she-cat ran off, unharmed. Then Thornstar tackled goldstream.

He fought until he killed the evil tom, ending the battle.


	21. Chapter 20: A farewell to wolves

Goldstream looked around the crowd as the scarclan, founding out their leader was dead, fled. Then he noticed a dark gray bundle of fur lying in the middle of the now abandoned camp. he rushed over, pleading to starclan he wasn't dead.

Wolfstar breathed slowly as he looked up into goldstream's eyes.

"Don't worry, it is my time."

Goldstream shook his head. "No, no it isn't wolfstar."

The dark gray tom lifted his elongated muzzle and pressed it to goldstream's forehead. "Let me tell you what I wished I've known, when I was young and dreamed of glory, you have no control, who lives, who dies, who tells your story."

Then his golden eyes glazed over, and the hillclan leader laid his head down, one last time.

Goldstream's eyes began to water.

A yowl of pain cried out. Apricotfur, Applepool, Smokeheart, Slatefur, Lionfur, Ebonyheart, and Wingflight dashed over to the former leader's body.

Tornheart padded over to goldstream's side and pressed his muzzle to Wolfstar's body. Then turned to goldstream.

"I'm afraid it is time to get back to camp now, Gold _star_."

All the other clan cats paid their respects to wolfstar. Then they left the alley.


End file.
